INT Trail Angels
List of trail angels in Hebrew http://shvil.wikia.com/wiki/Water_in_the_Negev Water in the Negev desert Dear hikers, Trail angels are good people along the Israel National Trail (INT) who open their hearts and their homes for hikers on the INT, free of charge. There are some places that charge low prices for INT hikers. You will be staying at private homes, rooms in Kibbutzim, or sleep in the back or front lawn in your sleeping bag. In most places you can take a shower use the rest rooms, sometimes use the Interent and occasionally cook your dinner inside the house. In some places you can have breakfast for a low fee. It is neccessary to contact each trail angel at least 48 hours prior to arrival. Please do not show at their door without calling If you need to cancel your arrival please call the trail angel as soon as possible. Some trail angels observe the Shabbat (Saturday)and Jewish Holidays, they are identified on the list as SHO. In such cases we kindly ask you to arrive on Friday at least 1 hour before sunset and to stay until after sunset on Saturday. Please ask when contacting the trail angels. Do not call places where the Shabbat and Jewish holidays are observed, between: Friday 1 hour before sunset to Saturday 1 hour after sunset. The same rules apply to Jewish holidays: Rosh Hashana (the Jewish new year), Yom Kippur, Sukkot, Passover, and Shavuot. Please arrive and leave at a reasonable time of the day. On the morning of your departure please clean the room and leave it in a proper condition. Most trail angels are not charging for the stay but they do have to maintain the place. It is common, not required, to leave a gratuity of NIS 20 per person or more when you leave. In the desert there are several water caching and pickup service providers, this service is not free of charge. The list of trail angels is continously updated. At the bottom of the list we've listed a number of relatively low cost accommmodations, field schools and hostels along the trail. Taxi service - Whenever you use a taxi service always ask to turn on the meter. Fixed rate rides are always more expensive by 50-70%. At the bottom of this page you'll find cell numbers of taxi in the desert. Enjoy the hike on the INT 'List of trail angels from north to south' Updated on: April 7, 2010 "SHO" - S'habbat and '''H'olidays 'O'bserved From Kibutz Dan to Tel Aviv *'''Kibbutz Dan - Ohad Zeevi - 050-8217170 * Kibbutz Ma'ayan Baruch **Shimon Belman - 050-6841027 **Michal - 054-7203696 *'Yuval' 5 people max. contact Efrat - 052-8634680 *'Mishkenot Haroim' - Refill water, if empty notify Hananiya. Goat cheese available - Hananiya 0505272422 *'Ramot Naftali' - Meirav and Simon Osher - 0507379218/ Sleep on the lawn *'Yiron' - A room for hikers 0547768364 Shlomi *'Migdal' - Supermarket on the trail. Open until 01:00 a.m. In summer open 24 hours. *'Kfar Hitim' - 04-6793752 - Daniel and Judit Ravel *'Kinneret' - 0522479057 Miki *'Kibbutz Kinneret' - Rob Roy canoes - sleep on the lawn. Please call before 16:00 052-2413176 *'Kfar Kish' ** Yuval and Einat 050-2225135, 050-6589523 ** Nahum Bucharis SHO - 04-6765081 052-3765579 *'Kfar Tavor' - D'vir family 054-2474784 *'Shibli' - Private camping site (fee) 04-6760312 *'Nazareth Illit' - (Not free) Mazal 052-3455514 *'Hoshaya' ** Tali - SHO 054-7545012 **Yaacov - SHO 050-6283079 **Menahem - SHO - Large tent 054-3000788 *'Zippori' ** 057-7762105 Sleep on the lawn ** Resh Lakish olive produce - Sleep in their yard, shower - 052-8454662, 04-6465021 * Giv'at Ela off trail. Will pickup from the trail. 054-2021725 Orly and Gadi * Hasolelim - Ayana 054-5633904 Shimshit - Pickup from the trail available. 052-3747564 Efrat * Alonei Aba - Moti 052-6464909 *'Alon Hagalil' ** Dikstro family - 04-9861247 Dani 0547776282 ** Camping site - 0508242444, 04-9869888 **Noam - 1.5 km off trail, two private rooms, drop off in the morning 0542171951 *'Harduf' **Michal and Yonatan - 0546735323 0546734369 **Eco center - NIS 30 Re'i 0523242798 *'Tahanat Hanezirim' - private camping site 052-4802786 *'Kibbutz Yagur' - A room for hikers, inquire on site *'Isfiya' **Tali and Yuval 054-7242842 **Zammy - 0522791953 **Gilad - 050-7826073 *'Haifa' - Off trail Asaf and Yael 050-7939644 *'Nir Etzion' - SHO - Daphna 0505923746 *'Ein Hod' - SHO - Hed Shmueli , 049842339 , 0505252778 *'Ofer' - Charles 052-8274925 *'Zikhron Yaacov' **Raicher family - 04-6291343 0505707310 ** Witler family - pickup available.04-6293060 if not at home call Michal 0525285435 ** Very close to the trail Daphna - 054-9984424 *'Benyamina' - Yoni /Shiri 077-7570747 054-5723600 *'Beit Hananiya' - Sleep on the lawn must coordinate with Doron - 0507200296 *'Gisr A-Zarka' - Fishermen's village Nadav 052-5662423 Mussa 052-6360082 *'Caesarea' - NIS 30 054-7214132 *'Giv'at Olga' **Ido - Near the beach - 050-2056285 **Lizi - 3 minutes from the beach - 052-8535566 *'Hadera' - Bar and Matan Messika - 0505974092 ,0545646825 , 046338795 *'Farm in Hadera forest' - 052-8350976 You can stay for more than 1 night in return for work on the farm. * Kfar Vitkin - Half an hour walk from Beit Yanai beach near the grocery store - Idan 052-3974181 *'Aviha'il' - Hermon family 09-8616095, 057-8170289/ 15 minutes from the INT *'Even Yehuda' - Uri 0524001050 Internet access, shower, pickup and drop off at Poleg * Udim - Pickup and drop off at Poleg. Timna 052-5100732 *'Kibbutz Shefaim' **Sivan / Yosef - Internet, grocery store, laundry possible too - 052-6033660 ** Noam and Alona - 054-6605354 *'Rishpon' - Nakhshon - 0542440655 *'Ramat Hasharon' - Yaron Green - 052-8239553 From Tel Aviv to Eilat *'Tel Aviv' - 5 minutes walking from the trail. Maya and Lahav Kushpan. Please send an SMS - 054-7889909 *'Yaffo' - Closed in July and August 03-6823284, Shaked 054-5959117 *'Hagor' - (close to Afek park)- Elad 054-4753369, 054-2432904 *'Mazor' - Ronit & Dani Pearl - 0524-371780, 03-9320623 *'Shoham' ** Halperin family - SHO - Not on Saturdays - 0523586565 ** Yehuda Gefen - SHO - Not on Saturdays - 052-4205394 ** Orshade - In the industrial zone near the INT - take a shower and rest during office hours 08:00-17:30 Yosi - 052-2501886 *'Beit Nehemia' - NIS 10 set your tent or in your sleeping bag - Nadav 050-2787180, 03-9711291 *'Modiin' - Shay - 050-5764646 Noa - 050-2157442 2-3 people *'Sha'alavim' - SHO - but you can arrive on Saturday too - Yael 050-7406890 *'Latrun' (Yad Binyamin) - SHO, not os Saturdays. Eliav Ziv, 057-8128540, Vered - 054-256-5515 *'Zora' - On route 38 from Messilat Zion and from Azeka junction - Michal 052-5678785 *'Shoresh' - SHO - Moshe and Rita - 02-5332216 , 054-2224491 *'Kibbutz Tzuba' - Terez - 054-5637775 ,Bini - 054-5637641 , Karmit - 054-5637106 Internet, washer, dryer, kitchenette, grocery store open to 19:00 Saturdays 10-13. Max. capacity 6 people. *'Mevasseret Zion' - 3 km off trail from the Sataf ** Alon - When possible will pickup from the Sataf - 0528636590 ** Ran - When possible will pickup from the Sataf - 050-9501616 *'Even Sapir' - Amir Baumfeld - 02-6429289 *'Tzur Hadassa' **Avi - 02-5340883 ** Eran and Esti - 050-6217852 *'Agur' - 2 km off trail - Shimon Lev - 02-9916059 , 0544716822 *'Beit Guvrin' - 0546522343 Yanai, 0544855243 Nimrod *'Philip farm' - 2 km off trail - small camping site, restrooms and shower. Buy a breakfast from the farm's store 050-4758787 * Kibbutz Dvir - A room for up to 6 hikers, NIS 10/person. Grocery store. Ilana Levin 052-8105316 *'Kibbutz Lahav' - Two rooms for hikers, 6 or more beds. Hot shower, refrigerator, coffee. Grocery store in the kibbutz. Avi Navon - 050-5474749 *'Sansana' - No need to contact prior to arrival. At the gate ask where is "Mit'ham Sofer" *'Kibbutz Kramim' - sleep on the lawn, take a shower. B&B available (B&B is not free of charge), Efrat - 0522536220 *'Meitar' ** Dana 052-3749838 / 052-4639232 Uri. **Nir - 054-6245982, a bed, a room, or optional sleeping on the balcony, hot shower, toilets and internet ** Boaz - 052-6154072 *'Forester's house' - Yatir forest - Room, shower and coffee *'Kibbutz Amasa' - A Room for hikers , 089555750 *'Tel Arad' - Rest rooms, refill water. *'Arad' **Yafit - 0542523773 ** Dov Punio - 052-4666056 ** Large bedouin tent: heating, shower - Arie 054-4649258 Lea 054-4726825 *'Dimona' ** The students' residence - Boaz 0544386 ** Ben Hamo family - SHO - contact Chen - 0525286002 *'Yerooham' **The students' residence - Shira 054-4472288 Ron 054-7272988 ** SHO - 0524789519 David *'Midreshet Ben Gurion' ** Arthur - Stay at his place (free of charge) - 052-3920891 ** Yaniv (hosting only) - 0507608753 ** Alex and Ayelet - 0544447122 *'Geve Hava' (night camp sp19) - Pickup and drop off, water supply (not free of charge) - Suleiman''' 050-7251129 *'Mizpe Ramon' - Harari family - SHO - 0777005341 / 0527204614 . *'Ein Yahav' map J - Amit Reis 0522-919333 *'Sapir' ** Ayelet Haziz - 052-3666800 ** Moshe - SHO - 054-5458770 *'Zofar' **Eliyahu - 0523666099 ** Tal family - 0524260842 *'Shizafon Neot Smadar' Room for hikers on weekdays only 08-6358111 *'Samar' - Natalie and Lorent 052-4562357 *'Timna Park' Over night stay * Be'er Ora Will buy water and food (you pay the cost) Zohar - 052-5664107 *'Eilat' **The Shelter - First night free for INT hikers who complete the hike from the north 086332868 **Oded Uman - logistical support water, food etc. 050-6704760 **Victor - taxi from and to Shehoret Canyon and Mt. Yehoram. Will bring water and food too. Reasonable prices. (4X4 too) 0522797752 List of low cost accommodations *'Kibutz Dan' - Sleep on the lawn for NIS 20. Contact: Yanai Shaham 050-7206247 *'Dishon' - Rachel NIS 30 - 0502695805. *'Meron' - SHO - Bed and shower in large tents (NIS 45-85) Uriel 0544780712 *'Yavne'el' ** 3 km northwest of Eilot observation point in a farm above Yavne'el bed and shower. NIS 10 Uzi 0507370880 **Camping site NIS 50/person 3 km off trail 04-6708770, 050-5277345 *'Kfar Kish' - Shemesh family - Private camping site and shower NIS 25/person 050-6589523 050-2225135 *'Nazareth' - Fauzi Azar Inn - 054-4322328 *'Hadera' - Lizi - NIS 50. 052-8535566 *'Kibutz Netiv-ha-Lamed-Heh' - Vertigo - Bed and shower in return for work. - 029900235 *'Arad' - Avital and Alon Aharoni NIS 50 artists' quarter- 0544396824 * Mizpe Ramon ** Adama - Inscence road quarter (NIS 60) - 08-6595190 ** Tzel Midbar (10% reduction) - 08-6586229 *'Be'erot Khan' Inside the Ramon crater. Stay for a reduced price- meals and shower available - 08-6586713 . It is recommended to make a reservation during holidays. *'Zofar' Inscence Road Khan - reduced price for INT hikers 0523666476 *'Paran' - Aviran Khan. Pick up and drop off too. Reduced price on week days 052-3868938 *'Shitim' (www.desertashram.co.il) Camping site NIS 25 for INT hikers 052-3824617 *''' Shaharut Khan''' 054-4934888 NIS 45 sleep in a large tent, shower. Food for an additional cost. *'Shaharut (kibutz) ' A room NIS 80-100/person. (1-6 people). Shower, mattresses, kitchenette. Food for an additional cost. Contact:Einat 052-8376332 *'Elifaz' Sleep in a large tent, shower, rest rooms NIS 30 08-6356230/052-3688384 ILH Israel Hostels Low price hostels. / Nimrod (Mt. Hermon), Tiberias, Nazareth, Jerusalem, Mitzpe Ramon, Paran, Eilat. Book on line at: http://www.hostels-israel.com At field school hostels along the INT you can stay for NIS 50/night based on availability of a bed. It is not possible to make a reservation since this rate is available only on the night of arrival. You will sleep in a room of 4-10 beds. Below is a list of hostels along the INT *Mt. Meron - 04-6980022 *Tavor - 04-6766250 *Mizpe Ramon - 08-6588615/6 *Eilat - 08-6372021 IYHA Israel Youth Hostels Association IYHA provides a discount for holders of IYHF card and hikers who present the INT guide receive a $1.5 discount off the official lodging price. IYHA hostels are located at the following places near the trail: Tel Hai, Safed, Ginosar, Poriya, Tel Aviv, Arad, Mizpe Ramon, Eilat. For reservations call: 1-599-519-511 or visit http://www.iyha.org.il/eng/ Water caching trips in the desert *'Water caching service in the desert, share a ride too, not free of charge' **'Haim Berger' - 054-5343797 E-mail: Bergerh@bgu.ac.il **'Idan Weitzmann' - 052-4626239, E-mail: idanw321@gmail.com ** Muhamad Zanon - Yerooham - 050-5278128 **'Alon Oron' - 052-5516029 E-mail: alon.oron@gmail.com **'Amir Gadnaor' - Shaharut - gadnaor@zahav.net.il 052-3351357 Pick up and drop off service in the desert *'Yerooham' - Transfer of luggage, water drop off service, logistical support, pickup and drop off between Arad to Eilat 054-4761761 *'Midreshet Ben Gurion' - Arthur provides pickup and drop off service 052-3920891 *'Geled night camp' Itzik Maoz will drop off water at Geled night camp sp15 052-3666453 *'Shaharut' Amir Gadnaor - 052-3351357 / maria 052-4438166, buying food, water supply, pick up & drop off, logistical support 4x4 *'Eilat' - Mori will cache water in the area of Eilat NIS 150-200/cache 057-7370101 morichen@zahav.net.il Taxi service in the desert Always ask to turn on the meter. Fixed price rides are more expensive *'Arad' - Eli Levi 052-2889579 08-9953791 *'Dimona' - Uzi - 052-3557105, Yosi - 050-6435420 *'Mizpe Ramon' - Tuba - 052-6500666 *'Eilat' - Victor - 0522797752 קטגוריה:שביל ישראל קטגוריה:ערכים מתורגמים